Bip Bip
by C814
Summary: Mesmo que a lua brilhe plena amaldiçoando seus fiéis súditos, isso não fará diferença alguma afinal, aquilo que Uchiha Itachi quer, ele consegue. UA - Itachi x Hinata.
1. File 1

N/A: Antes de iniciar o projeto, gostaria que não me julgassem por uma UA de Naruto com lobisomens, e quero esclarecer também que a cada "****" que surgir durante a narração, ou são dados importantes sobre alguma coisa trivial, OU são informações sobre a natureza do lobisomem, coisas que serão explicadas ao final da narrativa, onde espero que tudo fique esclarecido.

Isso foi escrito especialmente e unicamente para Bruna L., minha chaveirinho. É um presente atrasado, mas é de coração, era inicialmente um projeto de K-Pop, mas o Nyah deletou tudo e eu adaptei, e é isso.

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem além do caçador nessa oneshot me pertence, mas eu espero um dia ter direito sobre o Itachi.

Sinopse:Mesmo que a lua brilhe plena amaldiçoando seus fiéis súditos, isso não fará diferença alguma afinal, aquilo que Uchiha Itachi quer, ele consegue. UA - Itachi x Hinata.

Título: Bip Bip

Rated: M – Não indicado para menores de dezoito anos por conter fortes cenas de violência, ato sexual, palavriado chulo.

Shipper: Uchiha Itachi x Hyuuga Hinata

Beta: Tifa V.

Para: Bruna L.

Por: Caspian3251.

Uma resposta ao Concurso Naruto e Fanfic: Mutirão ItaHina!

Boa leitura =D

"BIP BIP"

Isso é muito generalizado baby, você tem medo de mim?

-Então, como acha que vai se sair no seminário de segunda? –a pergunta pairou no ar, expandindo-se pela atmosfera nostálgica da pequena sala, sem contudo obter uma resposta – Sabe, acho que vou inventar algum resfriado ou dor de cabeça pra conseguir um atestado.

Ela deu de ombros enquanto a amiga insistia no assunto, tagarelando sobre como seria fácil burlar o sistema hierárquico da faculdade e finalmente ter uma tarde livre para dormir o quanto quisessem.

Sakura se divertia imaginando milhares de peripécias, enquanto se lambuzava com o glacê exagerado do bolo floresta negra com morangos ao invés de cerejas, que haviam pedido.

-Que me diz Hina? Vamos ou não vamos a aula na Segunda-feira? – A Hyuuga por outro lado, ao invés de se divertir como todas as demais garotas no recinto, jazia jogada sem cuidado algum sob uma poltrona de couro preto, com um pequeno livro sobre filosofia no colo.

"Além do bem e o mal" de Friedrich W. Nietzsche* com suas 270 páginas, versão de bolso, era literalmente devorado pela garota que, ainda era capaz de cantarolar o refrão sensual de Amour* enquanto folheava a introdução da filosofia moderna.

-Oh meu deus! Hinata, está realmente estudando durante nossa tarde no karaokê? – A música parou, tudo parou, os olhares se voltaram para ela, que sem graça, corou como um tomate.

-Temos um seminário sobre isso meninas, já fizemos o trabalho, mas não custa nada reforçar, não acham? – Todas riram, obviamente reforçar aquela matéria não fazia parte dos planos de ninguém ali! Já haviam lido e escrito tudo o que conseguiam assimilar, e agora, pra não sofrerem com demasiada pressão, aproveitavam do lazer da companhia das amigas.

-Hina, docinho... Deixe logo esse livro enfadonho e venha curtir conosco! – Dito e feito, todas pularam sob a menor integrante do grupo, puxando-a pelas mãos e trazendo-a até o centro da sala, deram um microfone e uma música para cantar e logo, o pobre livro fora esquecido acima da mesa cheia de doces e bebidas, e a rosácea balbuciava com agilidade a letra de Dani California*.

A tarde passou sem muitas coisas especiais a serem compartilhadas, foram ao shopping, viram a estréia de _O Chamado 3 em 3D _no cinema, contrariando completamente Ino que queria ver pela milésima vez consecutiva _Orgulho e Preconceito_ de _Jane Austen_*, tomaram sorvete e finalmente, quando o relógio já batia suas 23:45, resolveram ir para casa.

Correram até o metrô apressadas, ainda rindo de um tropeço ou algum escorregão que davam durante o percurso e infelizmente, chegaram tarde demais, teriam de aguardar pelo menos quinze minutos até estarem novamente sentadas e seguras no caminho para casa, o que lhes restava contudo, era aguardar na estação.

Tenten ainda devorando um pacote de Doritos enquanto Sakura apostava com Temari se ao apertar duas opções ao mesmo tempo na máquina de bebidas, traria a bebida desejada. No geral todas se divertiam, rindo e conversando sobre qualquer bobagem que lhes viesse a mente, até que um estranho estalo saído de dentro do túnel da estação, chamou-lhes a atenção.

Um estalo de metal seguido por um forte estouro e finalmente um rosnado. As garotas se encolheram, algo estava vindo.

Outro estouro foi ouvido, esse mais próximo, mostrou-lhes um grandioso clarão vindo da escuridão sepulcral e mortífera do túnel, e foi assim que em uma questão de segundos, no flash claro que se seguiu, conseguiram vislumbrar com perfeição a silhueta de dois homens lutando entre si.

Ambos pareciam ter a mesma estatura, igualados pela força, um forçava o outro para baixo, para a linha ferroviária.

"BOOM!"*

Mais um estouro, mais um tiro? Que havia sido aquele som? Não se sabe, mas dessa vez, o que viram foi assustador. Não havia mais dois seres humanos lutando entre si, mas sim uma besta animalesca, gigantesca, abocanhando o homem no pescoço.

"... Socorro!"

Até mesmo respirar era atordoante, e pelos instantes que se seguiram, as meninas contiveram suas respirações, o máximo que puderam. A tremedeira que as assolou era criada pelo medo, juntamente com um arrepio rasteiro que surgiu na área dos pés e seguiu-se pelas pernas, arrepiando os pêlos e criando vida ao chegar na linha da coluna, alinhando-se perfeitamente a nuca. O ar que com dificuldade tragavam, era gélido.

A cerca de cinco metros delas, alguma coisa infernal e monstruosa estava devorando um ser humano. A voz máscula e rouca gritava por ajuda, implorando por misericórdia ao que quer que fosse que o atacava.

Mas logo os pedidos de socorro foram substituídos por urros de dor, e em questão de um minuto – que mais pareceu uma eternidade de sofrimento-, o silêncio novamente reinou pelo local.

Incapazes de qualquer movimento, as lágrimas escorriam pelos doces e angelicais rostos das universitárias, suas pernas trêmulas seguiam o movimento das mandíbulas em uma tremedeira descomunal e aterradora. Os punhos cerrados apertavam com força o tecido de suas blusas, os dedos já brancos pela falta de circulação não pareciam reclamar do aperto.

-Mas o que foi... – A frase morreu antes mesmo de ser findada, Hina se pronunciara, quebrando a mortalidade do momento. Mas sua voz era baixa, assustada e até mesmo falhada, contudo, a pergunta realmente fora feita e pairava na mente de todas ali, que havia sido aquilo afinal?

Elas não se moveram, sequer ousaram responder a questão. Apenas mantiveram-se na mesma posição na qual estavam, petrificadas no chão, com os músculos rígidos e a garganta seca.

Quanto tempo se passou, naquela situação? Estavam em um estado de choque minucioso e quando a aura de morte e horror finalmente pareceu ter baixado, elas relaxaram os ombros.

Deveriam estar bêbadas! Essa era a única explicação plausível para aquela situação, precisava ser aquilo! Afinal, caso não o fosse, ou estavam ficando loucas, ou realmente haviam sido vitimas de um acontecimento sobrenatural.

Uma súbita loucura que atacou a todas? Aquilo não parecia uma opção muito favorável ou mesmo lógica, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari e Tenten viram aquilo, ouviram e principalmente sentiram na pele o medo e a aflição que aquilo trouxe, não haveria surto de loucura que atingisse tantas pessoas assim, era absurdo até mesmo cogitar essa hipótese.

Quanto a bebida, sim haviam bebido, mas pouquíssimo, era impossível ter visões de algo tão horrível – em grupo-, por apenas dois outrês goles de whisky, e se fosse o caso, não seriam visões diferentes a serem presenciadas?

"Impossível"

E essa foi a palavra que se seguiu inundando a mente das bocas ali presentes, e então, tomou o som de gritos altos e estridentes que ecoaram por toda a plataforma, conforme um imenso animal com cheiro pútrido emergia da escuridão.

Foi tudo rápido demais, em um segundo a besta rugia saltando por entre os trilhos e chegando até o piso da estação, enquanto todas corriam para a direção das escadas ou buscavam algum refúgio por entre os pilares de sustentação e portinholas velhas de banheiros públicos. E em outro, o animal horrendo estava por cima da mais assustada do grupo, dilacerando sua coxa esquerda, Hinata fora ao chão.

Rápido demais, adrenalina demais, e tudo o que a pobre moça foi capaz de ver, além da vasta e felpuda pelugem negra, foram os olhos completamente amarelos e cruéis da criatura.

Ela gritou, enquanto os dentes pontiagudos lhe perfuravam a carne macia, rasgando a pele e adentrando sem cuidado algum seu corpo, aquilo havia doído e muito, mas logo após marcar-lhe com a forte mordida, jogando-a para longe, o animal se foi, em saltos largos pela escada rolante, levando consigo metade da pequena Hyuuga Hinata entre os dentes.

Jogou-a contra a parede de concreto, e a partir daí, tudo se tornou um borrão enegrecido na visão da garota que ouvia as vozes das amigas, tão distantes, tão longínquas, como jamais antes.

E assim, debruçada sob o corpo inerte e desacordado da amiga, Sakura, aos berros, chamou uma ambulância.

-/-

Uma semana se passou desde o acontecido, Hinata fora atacada por um lobo, coisa que o governo e a policia duvidavam muito que fosse realmente possível. A notícia havia se espalhado por toda a província, lotando as manchetes de jornais e revistas: "Garota foi atacada por animal no metrô", estudiosos e celebridades do momento foram levados até talk show's para tentar explicar a situação, e a conclusão mais provável a qual chegaram era alarmante.

Hyuuga provavelmente havia sido vitima de um viciado que provara a nova droga apelidada "Sais de banho"**, destes que após provarem a droga, sentem fome por carne fresca e conseguem força sobre-humana, além de perderem a lucidez.

Enquanto as meninas que viram o enorme lobo? Jovens moças que voltavam de uma noitada festiva em plena sexta-feira, curtindo o feriado longe da faculdade, provavelmente embriagadas.

Bobagem, todas tinham certeza absoluta do que viram, do imenso animal peludo correndo de dentro do túnel, a briga com o homem que fora morto e acima disso, aquela coisa absurda mordendo a menor integrante e fugindo em seguida, era um lobo.

Mas e quanto ao homem morto? Aquilo não surgira em reportagem alguma, e por mais que as meninas contassem o mesmo depoimento por mais de três vezes aos policiais e repórteres, não havia sinal de homem morto algum.

Havia sido realmente uma alucinação? Parte das meninas já estava aceitando essa sugestão, mas não Hinata.

Ela que havia sido mordida, era a carne dela que haviam provado, era o sangue dela derramado e seu testemunho, o mais insano de todos, e não havia ser humano maldito algum sob efeito de drogas! Era um animal, inferno, era o maior animal que já vira!

Apesar de seu testemunho ter sido dado como inútil por falta de lucidez, sua ferida curou-se rápido demais, e no decorrer de uma semana, já estava praticamente perfeito, e com uma pequena marca de recordação.

Aquilo era realmente sobrenatural, mas após a saída dela do hospital tendo finalmente sua tão desejada alta, o assunto foi esquecido pela sociedade, talvez para não lhe causar mais dor ou vergonha, não se sabe, o único fato é que o governo passou a fazer vistas grossas sobre as drogas ilícitas e a segurança no metrô aumentou.

-/-

E assim, ela retornou a faculdade. Perdera o tão esperado seminário de ética geral e precisou fazer alguns trabalhos e provas extras para finalizar o primeiro semestre de direito, mas nada muito trabalhoso, Hinata era aplicada demais aos estudos para perder-se nas matérias durante apenas uma semana de atraso.

Seu apartamento localizado no leste de Akihabara, estava uma verdadeira zona. E depois de um longo dia de trabalho, lutando contra o cansaço para organizar toda a bagunça, roupa suja e cartas acumuladas, ela finalmente jogou-se sobre o sofá e ligou o televisor.

A sala era simples mas tinha leves toques de classe, era sofisticada, de paredes amarelo claras, onde diversos quadros eram distribuídos. O apartamento inteiro possuía três quartos, uma sala com cozinha embutida e dois banheiros, além da pequena área – uma suposta varanda- minúscula com uma grande porta-janela. Era um espaço grande demais para apenas uma bagunceira Hinata-chan, mas ela usara bem cada espaço ali reservado.

Um quarto foi usado para si, um foi deixado para as visitas e o outro foi usado como biblioteca e escritório pessoais, espalhou diversos puffs coloridos por toda a extensão do local e o deixou confortável e aconchegante.

Mas agora, ali, deitada sob o grande sofá de couro preto, trajando um moletom cinza, leggin preta e os cabelos arrepiados, ela se deu conta de que havia algo errado consigo mesma. Sentia o estomago revirar de desejo por algo que não possuía, revirou a geladeira, semi devorou um frango assado, cuspindo-o sob o chão em seguida. Sentia-se tonta e excitada, entorpecida por uma força superior, como se estivesse dopada com algum remédio ou droga.

Seus olhos ardiam em um queimar intolerável, suas mãos doíam intensamente e ela sentiu que vomitaria o que quer que estivesse em seu organismo. Ela correu até o banheiro, - sem ser incomodada em momento algum pelo que já havia sido uma grave ferida na coxa -, jogou água fria sob o rosto com ambas as mãos até sentir-se refrescada.

E foi assim, ao abrir os olhos ainda olhando para a torneira com água corrente e suas mãos, que ela viu cinco furos distribuídos em uma seqüência estranha em suas palmas, fincados em sua delicada pele.*****

Não pareciam ser fundos, não sangravam e ela sequer se recordava de tê-los feito, achou estranho, mas até ignorou o fato, isso, até levantar os olhos para o espelho do banheiro, onde vislumbrou dois olhos amarelos a sua frente.*****

E eram seus!

Duas grandes esferas luminosas douradas ao invés das simples bolinhas azuladas de sempre, lá estavam duas pedras brilhantes e amarelas! Ela gritou, cobrindo o rosto e apertando os olhos com as mãos, e feito isso, sentiu o mundo inteiro girar a sua volta, tudo escureceu e vários pontos roxos surgiram em sua visão impossibilitando-a de ver qualquer coisa, e assim, ela desmaiou.

-/-

A Hyuuga sabia que sua pressão havia caído e por isso apagara no banheiro, mas como diabos chegara até sua cama durante a madrugada? Acordou sentindo a maciez de sua cama de casal e o aconchego de seu edredom lilás felpudo, mas ao dar-se conta do que acontecera na noite anterior, saltou da cama.

Como explicar o horror que se seguiu quando ela iluminou o local? Ela se viu refletida no grande espelho de 2m de altura e 3 de largura que jazia a frente de sua cama.

E lá viu o horror no qual havia se transformado, uma grande criatura de olhos amarelos e corpo gigantesco, peluda e animalesca, semelhante a um lobo.

Uivou em desespero e quando correu até o espelho, pronta para destruí-lo, acordou.****

O transe a prendia na cama, semelhança ou não, havia acabado de ter uma droga de sonho lúcido, estava na cama, como chegara até lá? Mas estava em forma humana, não que devesse estar em outra que não essa, por Deus!

Porém, sentiu um prazer quase descomunal quando olhou para suas mãozinhas e as viu normais. A única coisa assustadora de tudo, foi quando ao se sentar viu a situação de seu moletom e cobertor.

Hinata estava literalmente encharcada de sangue, e a sua frente, pelo espelho, ela pôde ver que todo aquele sangue escorriam de sua boca e nariz, era uma hemorragia interna!****

Assustada e tropeçando sob os próprios pés, ela ligou para Tenten que preocupada, a levou até o hospital.

"Nada grave, apenas um sangramento nasal comum, provavelmente você rompeu algum vaso sanguíneo nasal e o sangue escorreu tanto pelo nariz quanto pela boca, não há absolutamente nada de errado com você, senhorita Hyuuga, diria até que é a pessoa de mais perfeita saúde nesse hospital".

-/-

Duas semanas desde a sexta-feira onde a lua cheia havia brilhado***, duas semanas desde que havia sido caçado, duas semanas desde que quase havia morrido.

Acabara seguindo a linha do metrô como último caso, não esperava que o caçador o seguisse até lá, droga, era um local movimentado, não era? Mas ele o seguira, com suas balas de prata**, flechas adocicadas com o mais cruel e mortal acônito* e lâminas banhadas em hemeróbio*, onde aquele desgraçado havia conseguido Veneno de lobo* afinal?

Mas aquilo deixou de importar quando uma bala pegou-lhe o braço direito de raspão, aquilo havia doído demais, e com um urro de dor, ele acabou transformando-se em lobo e matando o homem que lhe ferira.

Matá-lo, havia sido deliciosamente prazeroso. Estraçalhar sua carne com suas pressas, sentir o sangue jorrar das veias e escorrer pelo corpo já deteriorado por mordidas, ouvir as suplicas por piedade e os pedidos de misericórdia, enquanto a vida deixava lentamente o olhar desesperado do velho japonês, fora quase tão bom quanto um orgasmo.

Eu disse quase, afinal o verdadeiro deleite de Itachi fora ver aquela frota de belas moças aterrorizadas, gritando ao vê-lo. E a mais pequena delas, - em sua opinião a mais bela-, ficara exatamente entre ele e a saída.

Pobre garota, o Uchiha precisava passar por ela... Mas não antes de marcá-la para si, obviamente, afinal o que ele queria, de uma forma ou outra, ele conseguia.

Ele nunca vira tão bela moça antes, era pequenina e delicada, lábios carnudos, olhos expressivos, cabelo rebelde e curto, negro. Corpo escultural de beleza demoníaca de tão excitante, e pensando bem, ele tinha quase certeza de que se encaixaria perfeitamente naquele belo corpo, e foi ali, em questão de segundos, enquanto emergia da escuridão e saltava sob a garota, que ele decidiu que ela seria sua.

Só depois se deu conta de seu descuido, aquilo poderia chamar a atenção de mais caçadores, e assim sua irmandade, sua raça, estaria em perigo. Sempre houveram lobisomens por ai, em todas as civilizações, épocas e períodos, tudo apenas dependia de o quão bem eles eram capazes de se omitir na escuridão.

Eram, os _Licantropos _dos gregos, _Versipélio_ dos romanos, _Volkodlák _dos eslavos, o _Werewolf _dos saxões, o _Wahrwolf_ dos alemães, o _Óboroten_ dos russos, o _Hamtammr_ dos nórdicos, o _Loup-garou_ dos franceses, o _Lobisomem_ da Península Ibérica e da América Central e do Sul, com suas modificações fáceis de _Lubiszon_, _Lobisomem_ e_ Lubishome.****_

Sempre existiram, e se dependesse deles, sempre existiriam. Mas, que foi que fizera naquela sexta feira de luar? Marcara uma humana! Marcara como sua! E agora, o que faria se a situação caísse na mídia?

Felizmente, alguns dias depois tudo foi abafado pelo que os adolescentes diziam ser "a droga que formaria o apocalipse zumbi", ele riu, zumbis? Que nada, mas aquilo poderia muito bem ser disfarçado por um acontecimento ocidental desses.

Uma semana se passou, ele visitava com freqüência o hospital onde a garota estava internada, e descobriu que poderia chamá-la de Hina, já que as amigas assim a chamavam.

Ele observara sua lenta transformação enquanto a maldição criava força, a distância analisava cada pequeno passo dado para que a pequena humana Hyuuga se tornasse uma loup garou.

Tobi havia feito um trabalho incrível, se livrando do corpo do caçador –ou do que quer que ainda restasse dele-, e alertou ao lobo bagunceiro sobre o que havia feito. Mas Itachi não se arrependia, longe disso, estava até mesmo orgulhoso de seu ato.

Observou a distância quando o pentágono* surgiu nas palmas das mãos da morena, quando suas garras surgiram* e ela mordia o cobertor durante o sono, buscando alguma forma de alivio pela agonia que sentia.*

Analisou ainda, a forma como ela havia se tornado mais e mais tentadora, exalando sedução por onde quer que passasse, era como se a mortalidade que agora fazia parte de seu sangue, atraísse as prezas, e o perigo tomasse a forma da mais bela fera feminina, uma loba faminta e desejosa.** Felizmente, a maldição era forte, e ela quase não estava saindo de casa, algo que evitava maiores incômodos, de fato.

Tinha medo dos sangramentos nasais e dos pesadelos que tinha durante o sono,** todos os lobos os tinham antes da fatal transformação,** e o rapaz sabia que, quanto mais próxima da lua cheia eles estivessem, mais forte surtiriam os "sintomas".

Constatou que, durante a noite, ela parecia excitada e exaltada. Como se buscasse por liberdade, debruçava-se sob a grade de sua sacada e inalava a brisa noturna de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

_Aquela garota era sua, e de mais ninguém._

E foi tendo isso em mente, em meio a uma noite chuvosa, quando Hinata estava a pouquíssimo de se transformar, chegando ao ponto de auto mutilar-se para amenizar a agonia em seu corpo, que ele resolveu mostrar-se ela.

A morena trajava uma camisa social branca por cima da lingerie preta, tinha a maquiagem borrada e uma xícara de chá de erva doce misturado com cidreira e leite, para tentar acalmar-se.

Sentia cada osso de seu corpo quebrando-se, movendo-se, em uma tortura lenta, ela agonizava ao sentir sua pele ardendo, como se sua carne se rasgasse aos poucos, por dentro.

Suas unhas, antes tão bem cuidadas e pomposas,- agora estavam tão afiadas quanto navalhas. E ela sentia-se extremamente quente e necessitada de algo cuja existência não sabia explicar se era real ou fruto de sua imaginação.**

Havia se cortado por livre e espontânea vontade, enquanto depilava sua perna – onde diariamente grossos pêlos agora surgiam-, e o cheiro de seu próprio sangue, a tinha dado fome, aquilo era absurdo e acima de tudo, horrível.**

Mas a sensação da gilete passando macia sob a carne, arranhando enquanto o ardor surgia, seguido de um fino rastro de sangue, era deliciosa demais.**

E naquela noite, onde ela pensava seriamente em mutilar a si própria para que a dor cessasse, foi quando ele finalmente apareceu, completamente nu a sua frente. Seus olhos completamente negros transitaram durante alguns segundos entre o amarelo intenso e o negrume mais mortal já existente, ele mostrara sua verdadeira face, aquele era o lobo que a havia mordido.

Ele detinha em sua face um sorriso vitorioso onde mesclava a malícia com a diversão, e sem tirar os olhos da pequena garota a sua frente, ele deu um passo a frente. Umedeceu o lábio inferior conforme chegava mais perto, Itachi ofegava, se de frio pela chuva que tomara ou algo mais, não se sabe.

Itachi o analisava, a xícara de chá que jazia em suas mãos, foi ao chão. Quem era aquele rapaz? Por Deus, ela o tinha visto se transmutar de lobo em humano! O rapaz acabara de entrar pela sua sacada! E pelado!

Mas suas questões foram rapidamente esquecidas quando ele finalmente se pôs a sua frente, a pele branca úmida por onde gotas d'água insistentes ainda escorriam, parecia reluzir a luz da lua, dando-lhe um ar sedutoramente sobrenatural.

O cabelo negro, umedecido pela chuva parecia ser extremamente macio, e Hinata se pegou imaginando como seria tocá-los.

Itachi por outro lado, se imaginava fazendo coisas muito mais perversas do que simplesmente acariciar os cabelos da moça a sua frente, caso fechasse os olhos, poderia vê-la sucumbir ao seu mais leve toque, movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo de seu quadril, formando uma alucinante brincadeira prazerosa.

Lá estava ela, vestindo apenas um camisão social branco, com os primeiros botões soltos, pés descalços, cabelos desgrenhados e maquiagem semi borrada. Ela era perfeita, independente da roupa que usasse, cor ou corte de cabelo, para ele, Hinata era o mais perfeito anjo que descera até a terra para seduzir os homens e fazê-los enlouquecer, mas ele não enlouqueceria por sua causa, não, ele a faria enlouquecer, gemendo seu nome em uma forma descompassada, entre roucos suspiros, ele a faria sua.

E assim, sem prévio aviso do que faria, em questão de segundos, ele estava a sua frente, tomando sua boca em um beijo insano onde as línguas travavam uma árdua batalha por controle e prazer, chupando-se entre leves mordidas nos lábios inferiores, deixando suspiros altos escaparem. Hinata rodeou a nuca dele com os braços, puxando seu cabelo para que ele inclinasse a cabeça, enquanto as mãos do Uchiha percorriam o corpo da pequena Hyuuga, buscando o mais profundo toque.

As mãos do lobo o adentraram a camisa, abrindo botão por botão, alisando a barriga com a ponta dos dedos, tocando o umbigo e subindo em uma lenta tortura para os seios fartos. Hinata arfava, sequer sabia o nome daquele desconhecido, talvez fosse mais um de seus sonhos estranhos, sim! Só poderia ser essa a resposta, estava sonhando com um visitante sexy durante a madrugada, e se era um sonho, ela poderia brincar ao mesmo nível dele, não?

Itachi desceu seus beijos molhados pela mandíbula, queixo, pescoço – onde deixou marcas sôfregas de seu desejo-, e finalmente seios. Abocanhou sem cuidado algum um, enquanto apertava o outro. Sun estava completamente a sua mercê, e aquilo era o suficiente para deixá-lo tão ou mais excitado do que já havia estado em toda a sua vida.

Hinata era perfeita demais, bela demais, quente demais.

E conforme os suspiros dela se tornavam altos demais, ele sorria e piorava ainda mais as caricias. Em um movimento rápido ele se ergueu sobre ela, puxando suas pernas, segurando-a pelas suas coxas, erguendo-a sobre si.

Ela gemeu enquanto agarrava-se fortemente a ele. Itachi caminhou com ela, ainda segurando-a pelas coxas enquanto acariciava e apertava sua bunda, levou-a até a mesa de madeira da sala.

"Oh..." – Pensou ela, então ali seria o local escolhido para o que fariam, "Nada mal sr. Inominado".

Aquele era o sonho mais realista e mais pervertido que já tivera, era a conclusão mais própria que a senhorita Hyuuga tinha, aliás, naquele momento era a única coisa da qual tinha realmente certeza.

Itachi a mordia, gentil, selvagem, animalesco, irado, quente, necessário. Ele parecia ser feito de fogo, ou talvez lava, algo que derretia em sua pele conforme a tocava sem censura, levando seus dedos até a feminilidade dela, sem pudor, somente desejo.

Ela gemia, com as pernas abertas prontas para ele. Sua cabeça jogada para trás enquanto as caricias se tornavam estocadas lentas.

-Não... Pare – ela foi capaz de murmurar entre suspiros.

-Nem que o mundo acabasse agora mesmo – ele tomou-lhe novamente os lábios com volúpia e ardor, puxou novamente as coxas dela, dessa vez, entrando de uma só vez onde tanto desejou estar.

Seus dedos moviam-se ágeis dentro dela, mas ouvindo um gemido de desaprovação ele cessou os movimentos, antes do ápice.

-Hina – a chamou enquanto retirava finalmente a camisa social que a garota trajava, - Me chame de Itachi. – livrou-a do sutiã preto, enquanto descia os lábios pelo ventre.

Lambeu o pequeno umbigo e continuou a trilha de beijos até o local desejado, ali, ele mordeu com força o tecido da calcinha da pequena Hyuuga e lentamente a puxou, tudo, usando a boca.

Rolou o tecido pelas coxas e pernas até deixá-lo esquecido no chão, voltando sua atenção para onde deveria, beijou, lambendo e deixando que sua língua adentrasse em lentos movimentos, o ponto mais intimo dela.

Hinata estava pronta, excitada o suficiente para perder a coesão de seus pensamentos e tirar toda a razão da mente, dando espaço apenas para o céu de prazeres que se entreabriram para ela, quando o Uchiha a penetrou fundo.

Não havia conhecimento, amor, sentimento, carinho, compreensão, não, nada disso. Era apenas sexo, dois animais se devorando em movimentos rápidos e insanos, um forçando o outro sobre si, os corpos movendo-se, ralando-se, enquanto o suor escorria e os olhos lacrimejavam de prazer.

Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido. Um seguia os movimentos dos quadris do outro, ritmados e nostálgicos, finalmente gozando.

Ela fechou os olhos, exausta pelo ato sexual, agarrou-se ao rapaz e deixou que sua cabeça descansasse sob seus ombros, dando finalmente espaço para a escuridão de sua mente, havia desmaiado.

Itachi sorriu, cansado. Ela ainda estava sob o efeito da transformação, deveria ter aguardado mais para fazê-la realmente sua, mas que fazer, esperar não era de seu feitio. Ainda assim, levou-a para a cama onde a deixou descansando, e novamente sumiu na noite.

-/-

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo-se dolorida e satisfeita, que sonho fora aquele? Havia sido incrível! Aquele homem, o tal de Itachi, era insaciável, existiria realmente alguém tão belo e quente quanto ele?

Mas o susto se deu a partir do momento em que ela se percebeu nua na cama, com alguns vestígios de sêmen masculino em suas coxas, e marcas de chupões por todo o corpo.

Aquilo havia sido real? Aquela noite de sexo alucinante, era real? Onde estava o garoto lobo então?

A Hyuuga pulou da cama e sem se importar com sua nudez, buscou por cada cômodo de seu apartamento um vestígio do rapaz, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete preso a geladeira:

"_Fique longe de câmeras fotográficas, Hina. ***_

_Estarei de volta na sexta-feira daqui uma semana, quando finalmente será sua primeira lua cheia._

_W."_

Que porra era aquele bilhete afinal?

*Friedrich W. Nietzsche: foi um filólogo e influente filósofo alemão do século XIX.

Músicas: Amour - Rammstein e Dani California - RHCP.

*Jane Austen: foi uma proeminente escritora inglesa.

*A marca que forma um pentágono nas mãos da Hina: De acordo com o filme "Cursed", quando se torna um amaldiçoado por lobisomem, essa marca da maldição surge na palma de sua mão.

*Os olhos amarelos: De acordo com "Sangue E Chocolate", um loup garou (lobisomem) tem seus olhos transmutando instantaneamente para amarelo/dourado, quando feridos ou em forma de lobos.

*Os pesadelos: De acordo com "Um lobisomem Americano em Londres", "Um lobisomem americano em Paris", "Cursed" e "Ginger's snaps", os pesadelos se tornam frequentes após ter sido infectado com a maldição do homem lobo.

*Hemorragia nasal/bucal: Em "Ginger's Snaps", Ginger tem fortes sangramentos nasais quando está passando pelo processo de transformação humano-lobisomem.

*A lua cheia torna o homem, lobo. E dizem as lendas brasileiras que isso ocorre particularmente entre a quinta e sexta-feira.

*Balas de prata: Talvez a arma mais conhecida e eficaz contra lobisomens, surgiu e ganhou fama a partir de "O lobisomem".

*Acônito/Hemeróbio: São ambos a mesma coisa, elixir feito a partir da planta Veneno-de-lobo, extremamente tóxica. Ganhou fama também em "O lobisomem".

*A auto-mutilação: A agonia no período de transformação é intensa, o que leva ao amaldiçoado, a auto mutilação, fazendo da dor uma forma de alívio (fonte: Ginger's Snaps).

*Sedução: A sedução do lobo é quase fatal e extremamente atrativa. (Fonte: Cursed).

*Unhas, garras, pêlos, presas: Tudo se transmuta durante o período de transmutação.

*Desejo por sangue: Se torna voraz quase que imediatamente após a mordida, mas o tempo varia de quando o amaldiçoado atacará alguém ou apenas sentirá o desejo de fazê-lo.

E por último e não menos importante, MÁQUINAS FOTOGRÁFICAS: foi dito em "Sangue e Chocolate" que se usa prata na hora de tirar uma foto, logo, isso prejudica o lobo, por isso Itachi pediu a Hina que ficasse longe de fotos e afins.

Dúvidas esclarecidas galera? A segunda parte disso vai demorar um pouco pra ser escrita, mas garanto tentar não decepcionar. Anyway, que acharam?


	2. File 2 - Final

"BIP BIP"

"Se você pretende me temer baby, vamos fazer com que ao menos, tenha sentido"

**File 2 – O chamado do lobo.**

Apesar de geralmente lenta, a transformação estava em um ritmo acelerado no antes frágil organismo da senhorita Hyuuga, ela se encontrava cada vez mais absorta em pesadelos desumanos que perpetuavam em sua mente durante as vastas madrugadas – que mais pareciam séculos de tão duradouras.

Eram visões de massacres, pedaços de carne crus, rios de sangue, e em todo aquele cenário grotesco e podre, Hinata se via como antagonista, rasgando tiras de músculos enquanto outrem, mortos e inertes, esperavam para serem devorados.

Além dos pesadelos, porém, também se via correndo por uma estrada sem fim, onde gigantescos carvalhos e hortaliças robustas, madressilvas e flores silvestres, mal iluminados pela luz do sol, jaziam. Era tão real e belo, que a fazia perder o fôlego. O cheiro da terra úmida era tão vívido, tão forte, o orvalho da manhã criava ali uma magia transcendental.

Não era humana, oh não, era lupina. De quatro patas e pelugem espessa, corria conforme o vento lhe cortava a pele, como se não houvesse amanhã, apenas seguia, era uma corrida sem vencedores ou perdedores, ávida, incrível e acima de tudo, livre.

Ela havia deixado de freqüentar a faculdade, isso desde que fora até um seminário de Introdução a Economia e o cheiro de sangue, vindo da enfermaria ao lado, lhe dera fome.

Era inaceitável, monstruoso, e acima de tudo, repugnante. Uma estudante de direito, como ela, ter tais desejos insanos?

Mas apesar disso, era magnífica a força que havia ganhado. Sentia-se mais forte, mais confiante, como se possuísse o mundo inteiro como escravo, na palma de suas graciosas mãos, como se a cada passo dado, mais e mais servos caíssem aos seus pés, implorando por piedade e por um simples toque de sua rainha.

E por mais que negasse, em sua mente, a retumbante mistura entre Hathor a deusa egípcia representante do sexo, da alegria, fecundidade e prazer, parecia mesclar-se com Selkhet, a deusa da morte que providenciava alimentos aos mortos.

Hinata sabia que ao mesmo tempo em que trazia consigo a tentação da libido, em sua sombra, uma energia mortífera poderia facilmente ser sentida, principalmente durante a noite. Conforme o tempo passava, ela chamava ainda mais atenção por onde passava, atraindo olhares masculinos de todas as idades. Seu olfato ficara extremamente puro, e podia sentir o doce aroma de sangue a quilômetros de distância. Não que isso fosse uma coisa boa.

Itachi desaparecera. Tão rápido quanto surgira para tomá-la para si, ele sumira. Sendo assim, por vezes ela pegou-se pensando em como fora descuidada, entregando-se a um desconhecido... E aquilo de fato realmente ocorrera?

Tudo estava tão confuso e ela duvidava que algum dia escaparia daquela confusão sobrenatural. Faltava pouco menos de três dias inteiros para que a lua cheia finalmente surgisse, e isso passara completamente despercebido a ela, aquela seria a chave para trancá-la eternamente na maldição, ou libertá-la das garras do cruel lobisomem.

Nada fazia mais sentido, sua audição era impressionante, tanto que até chegava a doer. Estava tendo fortes hemorragias nasais e os pêlos cresciam com uma rapidez absurda em suas pernas, isso, sem falar nas unhas.

A quem pedir ajuda? O que fazer? Hinata sentia-se perdida, usada e principalmente confusa. Toda sua vida de sonhos havia se transformado em um pesadelo desde que fora mordida, talvez estivesse ficando louca ou quem sabe, havia contraído raiva.

Ela até tentou buscar fontes de informação confiáveis a respeito de metamorfose e transformação humana em animal, mas tudo levava a uma nomeação doentia: lobisomem. Internet, livros, filmes, tudo indicava que agora ela era uma espécie de loup garou, por mais absurdo que aquilo soasse.

Deixando tudo de lado ela pensou "Na lua cheia eu terei minha prova final", e levando isso em consideração, sem avisar qualquer um sobre seus planos, ela alugou um pequeno chalé nas montanhas ao norte da cidade e esperou que o pior viesse.

Diário de Hinata, 30 de setembro, 2012.

Primeira noite

Ando tendo sonhos cada vez mais perturbadores e cruéis, acordo sedenta pela matança que eles me prometem, pelo sangue, carne, gosto e tentação que eles me proporcionam. Parece que estou caminhando pela fria lâmina de uma navalha tremendamente afiada e que, apesar de dilacerar meus calcanhares enquanto a atravesso, eu espero mais, eu gosto da sensação, da destruição harmoniosa que ela me proporciona.

As coisas não andam fazendo muito sentido, nenhum animal fica perto de mim, eles se agitam e tentam me atacar, recuando em seguida. Posso ouvir coisas que não deveria, acho que estou enlouquecendo lentamente. As mudanças são perceptíveis tanto emocional quanto fisicamente, não me sinto mais a mesma, não me sinto mais... Hinata.

Decidi passar os últimos três dias anteriores a lua brilhar plena e cheia no céu, omitida da cidade barulhenta, cercada por um bosque selvagem e livre. Acho que nunca tive uma idéia que tenha me feito tão bem antes, o ar fresco e o canto dos pássaros pareceu acalmar o animal dentro de mim.

Felizmente a cabana é afastada de qualquer civilização existente, o dono ficou meio receoso de deixar uma garota jovem e bonita sozinha no meio do nada, eu disse a ele que meu namorado viria daqui algumas horas, espero sinceramente que ele tenha acreditado, é para o seu próprio bem no fim das contas.

Tentei falar com Ino na quinta, mas acho que só a deixei preocupada com minhas idéias sobre lobisomens, ela ficou tão assustada que deve estar me procurando até agora. Vou rezar pra que não me encontre.

O casebre tem dois quartos, uma sala de estar, cozinha e dois banheiros. Além de uma vista maravilhosa do bosque. É tremendamente afastado e não serei importunada por vizinho algum, o que em partes é uma coisa maravilhosa.

Passei um dia maravilhoso e tranqüilo, o único problema real da estadia se deu durante a noite quando a lua surgiu para perturbar minha recém adquirida paz.

-00000000000000000000000-

Sutis batidas na porta a trouxeram até o corredor que rangeu incomodado pela lentidão de seus passos, ela não precisava sequer ver o rosto ou mesmo ouvir o timbre da voz que estava do outro lado, simplesmente o cheiro já lhe era suficientemente familiar.

As batidas de seu coração eram ritmadas e seguiam em perfeita harmonia com sua respiração, enquanto as dela, mais pareciam um tamborim em festa, arfava encostada na parede. O que ele queria agora? Já havia sido o suficientemente liberal a ponto de adentrar sua janela nu e fazer amor consigo, agora tentava ser cavalheiro?

Hinata puxou o ar com dificuldade, rodou a chave gélida entre os dedos e pôs a mão na maçaneta, tinha uma leve tremedeira e todo o sangue de seu corpo parecia ter congelado, ainda assim ela teve a coragem necessária para abrir a porta e se deparar com aqueles belos e sedutores orbes negros.

-Pois não? – tentou ser firme mas sua voz vacilou conforme a perguntava brotava de seus lábios.

Ele não respondeu, deu-lhe um olhar sugestivo e umedeceu os lábios, estendendo um buquê de peônias brancas e cor-de-rosa a ela. Vestia uma camiseta preta com o emblema de uma banda de rock, calça jeans e botas de soldado, tinha uma mochila nas costas que parecia ser extremamente velha e já ter passado bons bocados, além de não ver água e sabão há algum tempo.

Itachi tinha os cabelos presos frouxamente e um pingente de lua minguante no pescoço juntamente com óculos escuros estilo retro presos à roupa. Vários anéis enfeitavam seus dedos, todos pareciam intimidadores, assim como ele.

Hinata hesitou em tocar o buquê, manteve-se a uma certa distância dele e tornou a fazer a mesma pergunta. Ele suspirou:

-Ouça-me, sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo... Mas eu gostaria de tentar algo certo dessa vez, - e empurrou novamente as flores até ela que continuou fitando-o duramente -, Não gosta das flores? Tudo bem, eu posso jogar fora, mas você poderia ser um pouco mais simpática, não acha baby?

A moça ficou perplexa, quem diabos aquele cara pensava ser? Que petulância! Todos os problemas atuais dela se deviam unicamente a ele, como poderia ser simpática? Ela queria muitas coisas naquele momento, matá-lo, arrancar sua cabeça e jogá-la dentro da lata de lixo, fazer amor novamente... Mas ser simpática e cordial não fazia parte de seus planos.

-Quem é você, de verdade? Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções? Não acha realmente que vindo até aqui com essas flores vai mudar alguma coisa, acha? Tente ser um pouco mais honesto, senhor lobo e então veremos se posso ser simpática. – Seu coração estava alucinado em seu peito, jamais falara assim com ninguém e ela acreditava que era a natureza do animal em seu ser, dando-lhe coragem para tal.

-Vamos conversar aqui mesmo ou vai me convidar pra entrar? – Ele a desafiava, maldito fosse! Aquele homem seria sua ruína e seu fim, Hinata tinha certeza absoluta disso.

-Precisa de permissão pra entrar, assim como um vampiro ou fantasma? Pensei que lobisomens fossem peritos em fugas e invasões, esse tipo de coisa. – Os olhos dela brilharam amarelos devido o esforço contra sua personalidade comum, ela já estava tão amaldiçoada quanto ele.

-Vai me deixar entrar ou não, Hinata?

Ela suspirou dando espaço para que ele entrasse, fechando a porta em seguida. Caminhou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, indicou a ele um lugar e prosseguiu com a mesma expressão de poucos amigos de antes.

-Eu realmente espero que você tenha explicações plausíveis por ter destruído minha vida, vamos, fale de uma vez. – Hinata não tinha mais paciência pra isso, estava sendo torturada durante a noite por seu próprio psicológico, saíra da faculdade, não via mais as amigas e os efeitos da maldição ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, a estava levando a loucura.

-Certo... – Itachi sentou-se em uma postura ereta, parecia uma estátua, uma personificação da rebeldia. – Você já deve estar ciente do que está se tornando...

-Não diga meias palavras, você começou isso e vai terminar. – Ela estralava os dedos, ansiosa por ouvir da boca de alguém que ela não estava ficando louca e que aquilo era realmente real.

-Eu sou um lobisomem, Hinata. E quando te mordi naquela noite no metrô, eu te amaldiçoei a ser como eu, uma criatura noturna com extrema força e agilidade sobre-humana. Não encare isso como se fosse o fim da sua vida, entenda, esse é apenas o começo. Você não teria se transformado em absolutamente nada se já não existisse algo em comum com o espírito do lobo em sua alma, existia em você algo querendo se libertar, rugindo por coragem e valentia. Não negue, você está satisfeita com a sensação de poder que tem em mãos agora e não conseguiria viver sem ela, mesmo que pudesse.

-Você entende o que fez comigo? Seu desgraçado! – Ela chorava tamanha fúria, - você me condenou! O que vai acontecer comigo quando chegar a meia noite? Vou virar um monstro como você? Vou matar como você faz?

-Se acalme... - Ele tornou a suspirar, estralando o pescoço em seguida - Você me pediu respostas, e eu as estou dando. Agora respire fundo e me ouça.

Ela se aquietou um pouco e mesmo chorando, deixou que ele terminasse.

-Não entendo porque vocês humanos sempre nos vêem como monstros, vocês acham que são o que? Destroem tudo o que está ao alcance de suas mãos, seus olhos são pura cobiça e a alma de vocês é podre! Os alicerces sob os quais ergueram suas casas é feito de ódio, rancor, inveja e insatisfação. Vocês matam diariamente, pra alimento e por vingança, por ouro, por desejo... Suas mãos estão mais sujas de sangue do que as de meu povo.

Ela abriu a boca para teimar mas vendo o olhar de reprovação do rapaz, tornou a ficar quieta.

-Monstros? Nós somos os monstros? E o que te dá o direito de me nomear tal coisa? Te dei liberdade Hinata, força, sedução, poder e paixão. O que era sua vida antes de mim? Uma garota quieta, estudiosa e tímida que corava a cada palavra dita, a quem quer que fosse. Você realmente visava viver daquela forma, submissa a tudo? Eis o que me revolta nessa sua tão abençoada humanidade!

Os olhos do moreno brilharam dourados - avermelhados? - enquanto tomava fôlego para continuar.

-Vocês comem, dormem e defecam em seus próprios destinos, compram coisas que não precisam, usam e magoam os demais, caçoam, causam a dor até em si mesmos. Não faz sentido viver sonhos dos outros, mas vocês oprimem seus verdadeiros desejos, oprimem a natureza animalesca dentro de cada individuo. Sejam sociais, dizem vocês! Sociais, que há de bom em ser social? Vocês se perderam em seus próprio dogmas e até mesmo o mundo onde vivem está em colapso, mas tudo o que importa a vocês é o lucro, é ter mais, sempre mais e mais. Você, Hyuuga Hinata acha que está se transformando em um monstro porque terá de matar criaturas vivas para se alimentar, eu realmente não acho que há muita diferença do que você era antes, só vai comê-las cruas ao invés de assadas.

Novamente o estupor a tomou, estava perplexa. Ele agora lhe dava uma lição de moral, isso estava acontecendo mesmo?

-Ouça-me baby, eu sei que não tenho o direito de dizer nada, destruí seu castelo de ilusões afinal. Mas entenda que nem tudo é tão preto no branco quanto você crê, para existir o bem tem que existir o mal, e para que cada criatura viva continue sua odisséia terrestre, outra deve cair.

-Não me compare a você e a sua forma de pensamentos deturpados. Não serei como você, Itachi. – ela resmungou sentindo uma forte dor na região dos olhos – Veja no que estou me transformando, por sua culpa!

Ela foi ao chão, o buquê posto delicadamente na mesa de vidro parecia ser o único ponto colorido da sala, Hinata estava tão pálida quanto um fantasma e gemia apertando fortemente os olhos.

-Já é quase meia noite querida, acostume-se com isso, você já é como eu. Você já me pertence. – ele balbuciou erguendo o rosto dela, acariciando seu queixo.

-Não! – ela gritou afastando-se dele, rastejando até o corredor. – Saia da minha casa! Saia daqui, saia da minha vida! - A frase foi seguida por um urro forte e animalesco vindo da garota que agora rasgava a própria barriga tamanha agonia, retorcendo na madeira fria do chalé.

-No inicio... Isso vai e vem, não acho aconselhável começar com as piores partes. Quer um copo d'água? – ele parecia sorrir perante o sofrimento da pobre garota.

-FORA! – ela gritou por fim, seus olho, já amarelos, sangravam, ela se segurava fortemente na parede, fincando as unhas nela.

-Se é o que deseja... Eu farei. – Itachi sentou-se novamente e desatou o nó de seus cadarços, jogou os sapatos de qualquer jeito sob a sala e arrancou a camisa, derrubando o cordão do pescoço acima das flores que ela rejeitara. – Te espero lá fora.

Ela já não prestava mais atenção no que acontecida ao seu redor, Itachi já havia se despido completamente e agora se transmutava em um lobo, assim como ela, sentia uma agonia desumana, mas por já estar acostumado com o feito, não emitia nenhum som durante o processo.

Primeiro, seus dentes caíram da boca, dando espaço a presas fortes e afiadas, logo, suas unhas tiveram o mesmo destino e foram substituídas por garras animalescas. Os ossos das pernas e braços se quebraram em um forte estalo, se transmutando em algo anormal.

As costelas estralavam, chocando-se uma contra a outra, quebrando-se e movendo-se. Ele enfiou as unhas com força nas costas e rasgou a carne, o espesso pêlo negro brotava de suas entranhas.

O focinho rasgou-lhe a face, pedaços de carne eram arrancados pelo rapaz que em questão de minutos já havia se transformado em um lobo.

Seu uivo ecoou pela casa, não parecia ser a mesma criatura que atacara Hinata semanas atrás, agora era totalmente lupino, não possuía absolutamente nada humano a vista. Ele olhou fixamente para a garota semi transformada e em um salto atravessou a porta e sumiu de vista no verdejante bosque.

-Maldito seja! – Hinata gritou antes que sucumbisse completamente à maldição e gritando de uma forma a qual jamais gritara antes, ela também se transformou.

A belíssima loba albina soltou um urro de dor e finalmente se pôs a uivar, assim como o primeiro animal, mas seu som era tristonho, era cortante e transparecia uma angústia tão forte... Ela realmente era como ele, agora.

Ela olhou em volta, a destruição agora fazia parte de si, estava fadada a uma maldição, uma praga que jamais cria ser possível, não havia mais volta. E por mais que doesse aceitar tal fato, algo em si rugia, implorando que ela corresse para o bosque assim como Itachi, que explorasse sua liberdade sem se importar com mais nada.

Hinata via agora tudo de uma forma mais clara, sentia a noite como nunca sentira antes, seu cheiro adocicado, a fria neblina que a cercava de forma sepulcral assemelhava-se a fantasmas dançando em um ritmo lento e penetrante.

E o melhor de tudo, é que somente pelo cheiro... Ela sabia dizer exatamente onde o Uchiha estava, seu coração palpitava pedindo sangue, pedindo vingança e, assim, ela correu.

Correu sem pensar no depois, sem pensar no que faria quando o encontrasse ou mesmo se conseguiria encontrá-lo. Correu sem pestanejar ou mesmo levar em consideração que estava com fome e que poderia matar qualquer coisa que surgisse a sua frente.

Suas patas a impulsionavam a ir mais além, desviava das árvores como em uma corrida contra o amanhecer, era leve, era livre, aquela era a nova Hyuuga Hinata. Ela desceu um desfiladeiro e banhou-se descuidadamente em um pequeno riacho, sacudiu seus pêlos e tornou a correr, ao fim da terceira curva, próximo a um gigantesco carvalho estava o lobo negro.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça para ela em uma clara reverência, e ela o atacou. A albina foi de encontro ao negro, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, Itachi urrou e retrucou a mordida prendendo sua boca com força a uma das patas traseiras dela, ela o soltou com um forte rugido e logo, estavam se atracando novamente, ele a jogou contra o tronco da árvore enquanto se transmutava novamente em humano.

-Aprenda a controlar isso Hinata, eu não quero te matar, não desse jeito. – ela resmungava de dor, - Vamos, concentre-se! Ou eu serei obrigado a te ferir mais, e te garanto que não preciso estar transformado pra isso.

Ela avançou novamente sobre ele, e com uma força sobre-humana ele a jogou novamente contra a árvore.

-Você quer morrer? Concentre-se de uma vez! – ela já estava ferida demais, não conseguiria atacar novamente e enquanto chorava baixinho, a pelugem branca já úmida pelo sangue caiu aos seus pés dando espaço a pele leitosa e ferida. – Você não agüenta mais essa forma, não é?

Itachi riu de lado, lambendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Cruzou os braços e caminhou até ela, estavam ambos nus, e ela sentia-se completamente exausta.

-Ouça baby, - ele se abaixou acariciando as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos, ela tremia de pavor perante sua presença – Isso é muito profundo, você tem medo de mim? Depois de tudo que fizemos, você ainda me teme?

-Sa-Saia de per..to de mim – ela sussurrou, grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e caindo pelo queixo fino. – me...deixe.

Ele tornou a rir, mas dessa vez a gargalhada cruel ecoou pela quietude da floresta, sem esperar novamente o repúdio da garota ele a puxou de encontro a si. Ajoelhado na grama fresca ele elevou o rosto dela de encontro ao seu, segurando o queixo possessivamente.

-Se você pretende me temer de qualquer forma, vou ao menos te dar uma razão viável pra isso. – Ele a beijou tomando posse de seus lábios novamente, ela tentou recuar fechando os lábios mas a língua insistente abriu caminho e roubou-lhe a privacidade.

Ela o mordeu e o gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue o excitou ainda mais, Itachi segurava os pulsos delicados dela fazendo parecer que a estava algemando, ele a jogou na terra com força subindo em cima da mesma em seguida.

-Você finge não gostar, desvia o rosto e omite os gemidos mas eu sei que se eu te tocar aqui... – prendendo os pulsos acima da cabeça dele com uma mão, ele desceu a outra para os seios acariciando o mamilo esquerdo, já túrgido – Você vai gemer, e se eu te tocar aqui... – desceu a mão até seu ponto mais intimo e acariciou levemente seu clitóris, iniciando leves movimentos circulares.

Ela gemeu elevando a cabeça e apertando os olhos com força, eles fariam amor novamente, ela querendo ou não, e o fato de ter que fazer isso a força deixou o Uchiha mais irritado do que antes, Hinata seria sua quando ele quisesse que fosse, ela não teria direito a objeções, ainda mais quando seu corpo clamava pelos toques do lobo.

Ele deslizou os lábios sobre seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e chupadas no percurso, ela se forçava a esconder cada som que brotava de seu interior mesmo que sua boca ansiasse por mais um beijo sôfrego. Itachi abriu suas pernas com o joelho, encaixando-se entre elas.

Seus beijos chegaram até os seios fartos, ele mordiscou o mamilo brincando com ele, lambendo-o, enquanto com a outra mão, inseria dois dedos em seu ponto mais íntimo dando leves estocadas.

Ele seguia um ritmo provocante como se rebolasse acima dela, seus quadris faziam uma dança sensual a qual ela pouco a pouco continuava. Seus gemidos já podiam ser ouvidos, estava lubrificada e pronta para ser penetrada mas ele queria mais, queria provocá-la mais, fazê-la entender que precisava dele.

E que seu corpo só se sentiria daquela forma, tão extasiado e necessitado se fosse ele o domador. Ser abusada apenas por ele é que lhe daria prazer, ela já estava viciada em sua forma animalesca e brusca de fazer amor. Hinata estremecia só de pensar na sua pele quente, sua língua úmida e suas mãos fortes, ele sabia o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer.

Toda a mata parecia ter se aquietado para vê-los e ouvi-los, a lua cheia iluminava a escuridão sepulcral da madrugada e apenas o som dos grunhidos dele e dos gemidos dela, poderiam ser ouvidos, era como se na presença dos predadores tudo se escondesse temendo seu o clímax.

E ela que já não agüentava mais o tesão, gemeu seu nome em uma súplica vergonhosa. Itachi soltou suas mãos e desceu os lábios pela cintura e umbigo, lambendo-o com a ponta da língua, a pele fria e arrepiada dela parecia responder a cada pequeno estimulo por ele lançado.

Ele se voltou aos lábios carnudos dela, mordendo o lábio inferior e envolvendo-o com a boca em seguida, beijou seu queixo e seu maxilar com carinho e terminou mordiscando sua orelha.

-Diga que quer – ele grunhiu, a voz rouca e respiração falha devido a excitação. Hinata podia sentir a dureza daquelas palavras entre as pernas.

Ela sentia-se suja e humilhada, subjugada e depravada, estava sendo seduzida por aquele que a condenara a uma vida de morte e podridão, e por mais que negasse o fato, seu corpo falava por si, ela o queria dentro de si, ela o queria beijando seu corpo e acariciando cada curva existente no mesmo.

Por Deus, ela o queria ao seu lado, protegendo, provocando e saciando-a. Ele era tudo o que uma mulher poderia querer, rebelde, forte, másculo, excitante, belo e orgulhoso. Mas todas essas "qualidades" também faziam dele um vilão, alguém perigoso, problemático, um ser que leva aqueles que o acompanham a ruína.

Mas o que fazer se naquele momento tudo o que ela queria, era ser possuída por ele? Sua mente negava o fato, para seu cérebro aquilo era um claro sinal de estupro, mas para sua libido... Para seu corpo, era apenas Itachi a masturbando até chegar a um claro orgasmo.

E este não demorou muito, o lobo aumentou a velocidade das estocadas enquanto a beijava e os quadris dela acompanharam os movimentos dos dedos, o gozo arrebatou-lhe as têmporas e antes que percebesse o tremor que subiu por suas entranhas tomou som nos lábios, ela estava cedendo a ele.

-Eu... Quero -, ele sorriu, ela poderia dizer não e ele acabaria com tudo aquilo, mas ela queria, era teimosa e insaciável, Hinata era dele.

Itachi saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, ele queria mostrar que apesar de possessivo e cruel, ele a tinha escolhido, e que ela não teria escolhas a não ser ficar ao seu lado ou sumir no mundo. Mas, ele também queria que ela se sentisse livre para escolher, para sorrir ao seu lado, ele a queria por inteiro, tanto a loba sexy e depravada quanto a garota romântica e abobalhada que residiam nela.

-Então, faça. – ela sentiu-se perdida por um instante, ele a queria por cima, era isso?

Ela fez o pedido, acomodando-se acima de seus quadris, Itachi esperava que ela fosse provocá-lo em um sinal claro de rebeldia, mas ela não parecia disposta a esperar mais, e conforme o rapaz abria os lábios para soltar mais uma frase, ela o fez penetrá-la, a sensação de poder daquela posição a fez sentir-se revigorada, agora ela estava no comando e ela ditaria o ritmo no qual fariam amor.

Ele gemeu extasiado jogando a cabeça para traz, apoiou as mãos nos quadris dela e auxiliou no movimento, Hinata fazia tudo graciosamente, os cabelos úmidos grudavam em seu rosto e ela havia perdido completamente a coesão, eram apenas dois animais copulando, era apenas sexo, do mais alucinante possível e isso era tudo o que ela queria naquele momento.

O Uchiha sentou-se agarrando-a pela cintura e tornando a beijá-la, os movimentos aumentaram, o crepúsculo não demoraria a surgir no horizonte mas eles não se importaram, ali, bastava ser mais rápido, mais rápido e mais, mais mais...

Ela gozou primeiro agarrando os cabelos negros dele e puxando-os contra si, ele em seguida, expeliu o liquido grosso de sua satisfação e beijou-a ternamente.

-Sabe que vai ser difícil chegar no chalé nesse estado, né? – ela perguntou apoiando sua testa contra a dele, mergulhando na escuridão infernal que se escondia em seus olhos.

-Nós daremos um jeito, - ele sorria por vê-la tão entregue e pacifica, mas acima disso, ele estava feliz por tê-la ao seu lado.

-Oi, você ligou pra Ino-pyon! E no momento eu não estou, deixe seu recado após o BIP BIP, docinho – a mensagem da caixa postal da amiga a tranqüilizou e enquanto o moreno fechava a porta do Fiat way negro, ela deixou sua mensagem final a civilização.

Rodava o fio do telefone entre as unhas peroladas, e nervosamente fitava o chá fresco de aroma adocicado a sua frente. A xícara fora dada pela amiga, e detinha um desenho da lua cheia cercada por pequenos brilhos, era azul esverdeada e se assemelhava a uma galáxia estranha, fora dada no aniversário de quinze anos a Hinata.

"Ino-chi, eu... Peço desculpas por toda a confusão que arrumei e principalmente por me despedir dessa maneira, sei que é covarde da minha parte mas, eu não agüentaria dar um adeus cara a cara, depois de tudo o que passamos juntas. Então, minha amiga, peço que não me procure, eu estou bem e sabe, ser nômade é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu antes. Não preciso me prender a falsos ideais que nunca foram meus, posso conhecer as belezas do mundo e as maravilhas da vida, outras culturas, outras estrelas.

Eu estou bem, obrigada pela sua amizade, adeus, Hinata".

Ela suspirou desligando o telefone, Itachi que já se encontrava atrás dela a abraçou gentilmente, segurando sua cintura e acariciando o ziper de sua blusa enquanto beijava sua orelha. Ele era o mais perfeito cavaleiro durante os dias e o melhor amante possível durante as noites.

Eles viajaram para todos os lugares possíveis, dos mais exóticos aos mais íngremes. Afinal, que graça há em ser um lobisomem e fingir ser normal em um mundo de malucos?

-FIM!

* * *

N/A:Eu não pretendia fazer outro hentai aqui, mas como é um presente pra Buba-chan, me esforcei pra fazer mais um, como sou PÉSSIMA com isso, dá pra ver que a segunda parte ficou triste –q

Maas, o que importa é que eu conseguia fazer um final feliz! E isso vindo de mim é inovador, por isso, palmas pra mim galera, na boa, mereci dessa vez, porque eu queria fazer a Hinata matar o Itachi e ser feliz, nômade no mundo, rá!

Anyway... Isso só saiu por causa dos meus anjinhos, Tifa Lockhart Valentine e BUBA-NYAN 333333, devo isso a vocês suas lindas! Ainda caso com vocês *-*'''

Chega de projetos de lobos, por hora, né?

Beijinhos, C.

N/B: Então, eu não pretendia deixar um recado aqui, mas sinto-me compelida a deixar bem claro que estou extasiada por BIP BIP, com certeza uma das cenas de Hentai mais picantes que a Nyan já escreveu. Já está favoritado (e olha que ainda nem foi postado!)

Nyan, não importa quanto tempo demore, a verdade é que cada trabalho seu é único e vale - e muito - a pena esperar.

Desculpa por ser tão problematicamente perfeccionista. Apenas tento ajudar. ;)

Daisuki!

Beijos, T.

PS: Façam-me o favor de deixar o review, ok? Se não deixarem, mandarei o Sephiroth matá-los. u.u


End file.
